Anomalie
by L'abrutie
Summary: J'aime pas les résumés, mais c'est un M-Preg sur le Patron et le Geek. Tadaaaaa ! Mais avec... quelques... complications... (tu la sens la voix mystérieuse à la LinkstheSun ?) (Rated M au cas où)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut :D Après ce qu'il m'as semblé être des mois d'absence, me revoilà ! Et avec une histoire un peu plus longue (ou en tout cas, en plusieurs chapitres, 3 normalement)**

**J'ai plusieurs projets en cours -a peu près une dizaine...- mais je travaille trèèèèès lentement, la plupart de ce que j'ai posté étaient déjà écrit 1 ou 2 mois avant mon inscription ^^ **

**Donc désolé pour l'irrégularité de mes postes et de mes réponses :/**

**Mais enjoyez quand même la lecture ! **

**DISCLAIMER : Personne ne m'appartient.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Il rentrait chez lui après une journée de dur labeur, s'étant occupé de nombres de ses business. Enfin... "chez lui", plutôt chez eux. Depuis que leur créateur leur avait gentiment suggéré de "foutre le camp parce que ça va pas être gérable". Il marchait en pensant à tout ça. Et il fumait aussi. Quatre mois qu'ils étaient partis assez précipitamment du domicile familial. Il lui faudrait encore quelques jours comme celui-là pour leur offrir une situation confortable. Ses différents contacts lui avaient permis de trouver rapidement un nouvel appartement – plutôt joli et spacieux d'ailleurs-. Ses planques personnelles étant toutes habitées par deux ou trois prostituées de luxe, il ne pouvait pas les virer, ni même le faire vivre là-bas. Minimum de respect tout de même.

En peu de temps il avait réussi à meubler leur appart', et à installer une connexion internet, toutes leurs affaires étaient rangées et ils commençaient à se sentir bien. Au moins ils étaient deux. Il n'aurait jamais pu partir de son côté et le laisser se démerder... L'abandonner ? Dans son état ? Il n'était pas si cruel, et puis il était appréciable, même adorable, il fallait le dire.

Il poussa enfin la porte de leur "nid douillet".

"Salut Chéri, ça va ?"

Il trouva son "chéri" dans la chambre, assis sur le lit, couette sur les jambes, fixant l'écran de son ordinateur en compagnie de dizaine d'emballages de gâteaux et de bonbons.

"-J'suis gros et j'm'ennuie tout seul, et toi ?

-Content de rentrer, t'es pas sorti ?" Il avait pris soin d'enlever ses chaussures et sa veste, et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

"-Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Ça se voit trop maintenant, les gens vont me prendre pour un monstre dès que je ferais trois pas dehors..." Il regarda son ventre rond tristement, cette situation pouvait le rendre aussi bien euphorique que dépressif en une demi-seconde.

"-Tu n'es pas un monstre... C'est Maître Panda qui t'as apporté tout ça ?" Demanda-t-il en revenant vers le lit et remarquant les DVD éparpillés eux aussi autours de lui.

"-Oui... T'as fini avec tes questions, je peux avoir mon bisou maintenant ?" Ah ! Cette air boudeur et enfantin, il était mignon autant qu'il était casse-pieds.

"-Si tu portais pas mon enfant, t'irai te faire voir, tu le sais ça ?" Il souriait, évidement qu'il ne le savait pas, puisque ce gamin lui ferai faire n'importe quoi...

Il se débarrassa une place et vint s'installer à côté de son compagnon, et déposa un rapide et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il posa ensuite son oreille sur le ventre et constata que le petit bougeait beaucoup, mais ses yeux s'étant enfin tournés vers l'écran...

"-Tu regarde du porno gay toi maintenant ?

-C'est pas du porno... C'est une série.

-La différence est subtile... Mais ça fait encore plus tafiole, chéri.

-Dixit celui qui m'as mit enceint..."

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles le Patron se fit gentiment papouiller les cheveux, tentant toujours d'entendre le bébé, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans cette série. Ce qui était de plus en plus certain c'est qu'il devrait ouvrir une boite comme le "Babylon".

"-Il y a un des personnages qui me fait penser à toi..." dit la future "maman" en souriant.

-Lequel ? La grande folle, le blondinet naïf, le gamin coincé ou son pote défoncé aux extas ? Aucun ne me ressemble... mais j'ai trouvé ton alter égo.

-T'as oublié le comptable accro au porno ! Mais si, Brian te ressemble un peu; il est sexy, il baise qui il veut et même s'il se débrouille toujours pour avoir l'air d'un connard, il est super gentil...

-C'est marrant parce que toi tu ressemble à son copain dans le genre jeune et mignon mais pot de colle et casse-couille...

-Dixit celui qui m'étouffe dans ses bras toutes les nuits."

Depuis quelques mois la plupart de leurs discussion finissaient comme ça, à croire que les hormones avaient un rapport avec la répartie ou la confiance en soi. Oh non, rien de méchant dans tout ça, ils appréciaient ses petits pics qu'ils géraient toujours avec humour -et un peu d'amour-.

"-T'as contacté le gynéco' que je t'ai conseillé au faite ?" Le criminel était sérieux, et légèrement inquiet, cela faisait plusieurs jours que son "petit ami" refusait de le faire.

"-Non toujours pas... c'est super gênant aussi, imagine que _ça _n'est aucun rapport avec la grossesse..." Sa voix était redevenue pleurnicharde.

"-_Ça_ a forcément un rapport, et c'est important. Et puis je te rappelle qu'il suit les filles de mes bordels depuis des années alors il est plus à ça près. Il peut même venir sur place si tu y tiens.

-C'est toi qui appelle alors. Je me voyais vraiment pas dans une salle d'attente au milieu de femmes moins enceintes que moi..."

* * *

**Évidement la série que j'évoque c'est "Queer as Folk", qui est une série fantastique pour toute yaoiste ! :D**

**Et un petit peu de mystère :P c'est une sorte de prologue, les prochains chapitres seront plus long.**

**Donnez moi vos impressions, et à votre avis qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_ ? (hinhin...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite ! J'ai essayé de me dépêcher :) je ne vous promets pas la suite pour la semaine prochaine, mais je ferai de mon mieux ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le Dr Goldstein venait de passer la porte, après avoir serré la main du Patron, armé de son attaché-case contenant le nécessaire pour une auscultation banale. Enfin "banale", il avait appris avec le temps que les appels de son vieil ami serait toujours pour des raisons exceptionnelles. Mais lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme, rouge de honte, emmitouflé dans une couverture sur le canapé, il se dit que peut-être cette fois, ce n'était rien de grave. Après tout, l'homme en noir lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il était le seul médecin qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance. Et sa spécialité dans la médecine l'avait habitué à ce que ses patients, surtout les hommes, soient mortifiés en le voyant.

"-Alors, qu'est ce que tu as mon garçon ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais, quand ton frère m'appelle je m'attends toujours au pire mais tu as l'air d'aller très bien.

L'erreur du gynécologue était justifié, leur ressemblance et leur faible différence d'âge faisait à tout les coups penser à des liens fraternels. Dans des situations particulières, ils y faisaient même croire eux-même, cachant la véritable nature de leur lien. Mais il était clair qu'il valait mieux ne rien cacher à celui qui pourrait résoudre leur problème, d'autant qu'il serait plutôt impossible d'essayer de cacher leur amour lors de l'accouchement. Parce qu'évidement ils auraient besoin de l'aide d'un médecin spécialisé, ce dernier faisant en plus partie du réseau du Patron, autant lui dire la vérité. Le Gammer avait très vite comprit tout cela :

"-Euh... C'est pas mon frère...

-Nan doc', on a aucun lien de parenté, aucun, sinon ce serait vraiment glauque, même pour moi.

-D'accord... alors jeune homme, que se passe-t-il ?"

Appuyé par son amant, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Le Geek triturait sa couverture, il cherchait ses mots, essayait de parler mais rien ne voulait sortir... Vivant avec ce secret depuis 4mois, il n'avait pas eu à avouer sa grossesse à qui que ce soit à part sa famille, ça resterait définitivement trop bizarre pour qu'il en parle sur le ton de la conversation.

"-Je..." Il le leva les yeux, implorants, vers le Patron, "S'il te plait trésor, dis lui, j'y arriverais jamais..." Il le suppliait du regard et le médecin était abasourdi, leur relation était maintenant clair pour lui, mais de toutes les personnes que le criminel lui avait amené, dans des états plus ou moins grave, ce gamin l'avait appelé "trésor" comme si c'était un surnom adapté à cet homme qu'il savait violent, et sans aucunes limites. Les patients qui venait de lui étaient toujours au moins couvert de plusieurs bleus, voir de plaies, et il eut même plusieurs cas de fractures... Et ce petit gamin, qui pourtant était son genre de victime favorite, ne présentait aucune lésions physiques apparentes, avait l'air parfaitement bien dans sa tête et l'avait appelé "trésor" (="Cette situation est parfaitement normal !").

"-Marc... Assieds toi." Il y avait songé, mais il était resté planté, un peu dépassé par les événements, et là, il se dit que la suite serait vraiment dur à encaisser, alors il s'assit sur la table basse, en face du Geek. "Ce gosse est... enceint... de moi.

-Comment ? ... Mais c'est impossible, enfin, réfléchi ! Je veux bien croire que tu ai pu lui remuer les entrailles -et je ne veux pas savoir comment- mais calme toi, c'est im-po-ssible.

\- Chaton, montre lui..." Le criminel savait bien que c'était le seul moyen de prouver ses dires face à cet homme si rationnel qu'était son médecin et ami. Et puis honnêtement, un homme enceint ? Difficile à croire. Même impossible.

Ce dernier, après avoir buggé une deuxième fois sur le surnom improbablement sorti de la bouche de ce psychopathe, vit le Gammer se débarrasser de sa couverture. Et un ventre rond était bien visible tendant son t-shirt. Impossible. Les yeux rivés sur le ventre de son patient, il sembla tomber de haut. Un canular était toujours possible, des prothèses existent pour les besoins des films, on aurait dit qu'il en était au sixième mois. A moins que ce jeune soit un transsexuel, il ne pouvait PAS être enceint. Il y avait une seule solution pour démasquer l'une ou l'autre des supercheries. Se reprenant, il cacha sa surprise, et son scepticisme derrière ses habitudes professionnelles.

"-Est-ce que tu voudrai bien enlever ton t-shirt et t'allonger sur le dos s'il te plait ? Je vais regarder ça de plus de près."

Évidemment, si prothèse il y avait, il le remarquerai tout de suite, même extrêmement bien faite. Le garçon s'exécuta, et la première hypothèse du docteur vola en éclat. Il s'agissait authentiquement d'un ventre contenant un bébé depuis 6mois environ. Il s'approcha, et appuyant à certain endroit précis, cherchait d'un regard qu'il voulait discret, des cicatrices d'une mammectomie, qui aurait prouvé sa deuxième théorie. Il n'y en avait aucune. Strictement aucune. Ni aucun renflement même minuscule qui pourrait ressembler à une poitrine. C'est un homme. Et c'est une grossesse. Improbable !

"Vous... avez fait un test ?

-Une dizaine, tous positifs...

-Il faudrait faire une échographie... pour être absolument certain. ... Je suis désolé mais en temps qu'homme de sciences j'ai beaucoup de mal à concevoir ceci... Vous m'avez appelé pour confirmer ce que vous saviez déjà ou y-a-t-il une complication ?

-Une complication doc', ouais..."

Le Geek devint encore plus rouge, c'était déjà gênant mais là, ça allait devenir pire que tout... Le Dr Goldstein savait heureusement rester professionnel, même dans cette situation qui lui était totalement inédite. Nom de dieu, un homme enceint ! Son devoir était d'aider ses patients, il décida donc de les croire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une preuve que ce soit autre chose.

"-Pour euh... l'accouchement je suppose ? Vous voulez que je le suive et que je pratique une césarienne le moment venu ?

-Oui, ce sera nécessaire je pense, mais il ne s'agit pas de ça là... " Jamais le gynéco n'avait vu le proxénète être aussi flou et tourner autour du pot.

"-Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas deviner tout seul...

-Non ça, deviner, tu pourra pas...

-C'est euh... en bas... Je... " Incapable d'en dire plus, le Geek détourna le regard et sembla au bord des larmes.

"-Il va falloir que t'examine ses parties.

-D'accord, jeune homme, enlève ton bas et remonte les genoux s'il te plait."

Ce dernier lança un regard paniqué à son compagnon qui resta confiant, l'encourageant. Le garçon ajusta sa couverture sur ses jambes et les deux autres le regardèrent se démener pour enlever son pantalon et son boxer tout en essayant de rester caché, le tout, horriblement gêné. Une fois qu'ils virent les vêtements tomber en bas du canapé, il s'allongea sur le dos et pria pour que tout se passe bien.

L'homme en noir s'approcha de lui et se trouva une place assise pour être face à face, il caressa sa joue pour le rassurer, et sa main fut recouverte par celle, un peu tremblante, de son amour.

"-T'inquiète pas, il va pas te faire mal, il va juste regarder. Mais il faut que tu remonte tes genoux..."

Marc ne reconnaissait définitivement plus le détraqué, il était compatissant, rassurant, semblant réellement être préoccupé par le bien être du jeune homme. D'une certaine manière, il pouvait comprendre, si ce dernier portait véritablement son enfant. Il ne lui connaissait pas un désir d'être père, et le connaissant depuis près de dix ans, il n'avait jamais rencontré son partenaire. De toute évidence, leur relation était récente. Enfin, au moins 6mois à première vue. Mais même 6mois c'était énorme pour le libertin qu'était son ami.

Sans lui répondre, le Geek remonta timidement ses jambes et voulu se cacher entièrement le visage dans la paume du criminel, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

"-Bon et bien, j'y vais, dis moi si c'est douloureux."

Le gynécologue passa la tête sous la couverture, s'aidant d'une lampe pour examiner les parties du Geek, il écarta doucement ses genoux, le pauvre était complètement crispé.

"-Détends toi mon garçon, si je ne vois rien, je ne te toucherai pas."

Il entendit un bruit mouillé, et tout de suite, il sentit son patient se détendre. A la surface, le Patron embrassait tendrement sa moitié, sachant le pouvoir relaxant qu'avait ses baisers. Mais sous la couverture, le doc' vit effectivement un problème. Un problème qui pouvait facilement s'expliquer vu la situation, mais qui pouvait aussi ne pas y être lié, et de ce fait, être beaucoup plus grave. Il n'y avait quand même quasiment aucune chance que la cause de cet complication ne soit pas la grossesse elle même.

"-Je vois ce qui vous inquiète. Mais le fait que tes testicules soient atrophiée vient de toute évidence du déséquilibre hormonales causé par ta grossesse. Ton corps produit trop d'œstrogènes, ce qui annihile l'effet de la testostérone et provoque ce genre de choses. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, parce que si j'essaye de palier à ce soucis, le bébé ne pourra pas se développer normalement.

-Marc, c'est tout l'ensemble qui rétréci lentement depuis 3mois..."

Un peu chamboulé par ce détail loin d'être ordinaire, et sans précédent, le médecin se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Les conclusions qu'il tira lui semblèrent hautement improbable, même totalement capillotractées. Il n'avait pas le matériel sur lui pour pratiquer l'examen qui confirmerait ou non sa théorie farfelue. Ne voulant pas effrayer le couple sans raisons avérées, il garda le silence sur sa possible découverte.

"-Je vais revenir demain avec un échographe portatif."

* * *

**Si vous vous posez la question : Oui, je regarde beaucoup trop Dr House. Et oui, à des moments j'avais des images de Foreman et Chase discutant de l'état de Geek T_T  
**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours *angoisse un tout petit peu...* une review siouplait ? é_è**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà enfin le troisième chapitre ! Je ne vais pas vous embêter, vous qui avez attendu si longtemps, alors bonne lecture ! :D  
**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

Le lendemain, quand il passa la porte de l'appartement du couple pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, les deux amants l'accueillirent exactement de la même manière que la veille. Mais au lieu du visage habituel de son ami, celui ci semblait semblait fatigué, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, et rongé par l'inquiétude. Ils avaient dû passer une sale nuit, autant l'un que l'autre, car le Geek avait l'air aussi épuisé, il n'était pas inquiet, lui, il était totalement terrorisé.

"-Bonjour docteur, vous pensez que je pourrai perdre le bébé à cause de ce problème ?"

Il avait posé la question à toute vitesse, garder l'enfant était apparemment sa seule priorité. On lisait dans ses yeux l'amour qu'il portait à ce petit-être et la peur de le perdre. Il n'aurait sans doute pas de deuxième chance de procréer avec l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était leur seul espoir d'avoir une descendance et elle était en péril. Son corps n'était pas d'accord de subir ce qui ne devrait pas être médicalement possible. Sa mine dévastée laissait voir au médecin qu'il serait prêt à tout pour mener sa grossesse à terme, ou au moins le plus loin possible, quitte à y laisser la vie.

Mr Goldstein ne pensait pas qu'il faille en arriver à de telle extrémités, et honnêtement, il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer le proxénète comme père célibataire.

"-Jeune homme, mon travail est de soigner mes patients. Et pour l'heure mes patients ce sont toi, et ton enfant. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'ils ne vous arrivent rien, à l'un comme à l'autre.

-Merci...

-J'ai une théorie sur ce qu'il t'arrive au niveau génital, et ça, -il leva la mallette qui contenait l'échographe portatif- ça va me permettre d'être sur de ce qu'il se passe. Tu pourra voir ton bébé en même temps."

Le Gammer semblait extrêmement rassuré, et un sourire illumina son visage en sachant qu'il verrait son enfant. Ses mains se posèrent, comme par reflex, sur son ventre, et son regard suivait ses doigts, comme s'il tenait déjà sa progéniture dans ses bras.

Un peu hors de la scène, le docteur le regardait, attendri, il avait déjà vu ce comportement des dizaines de fois dans son cabinet, c'était courant pour lui. Le Patron en revanche, observait son amant, et son cœur de pierre ayant déjà été fendillé par l'innocence du no-life, il le sentit devenir mou comme de la guimauve fondue. Il y avait, à cet instant, quelque chose en plus dans son regard, quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas toute les fois où il l'avait déjà vu regarder son ventre. Quelque chose qu'on est pas censé voir dans les yeux d'un homme. Le bonheur de la maternité.

Et le criminel était estomaqué de voir encore plus de beauté se dégager de lui.

Il ne se sentait pas de ceux qui pourrait un jour ressentir ça. Il eut un sourire en pensant que le Geek aurait pu penser cela s'il avait eu une copine enceinte... Mais à cet instant, son amant, le visage penché sur son ventre, irradiait de bonheur, et cela semblait évident, naturel. Comme s'il avait été fait pour créer la vie.

Sa place à lui était à ces cotés. La place du père.

Il alla alors s'assoir à coté de lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et une main de plus glissa sur le ventre rond.

"-Je veux le voir, moi aussi."

Pour le Geek, c'était évident que son amour voudrait voir leur enfant. Mais il comprit à cet instant seulement, même si le principal concerné ne l'avait peut être pas encore pleinement réalisé, qu'ils voulaient cet enfant autant l'un que l'autre. C'était toujours moins facile de s'en rendre compte quand on ne portait pas la vie en soi, il avait déjà lu quelque part sur le net que les pères mettait beaucoup plus de temps à accepter leur rôle.

Il se regardèrent un moment, puis s'embrassèrent avant d'être interrompu par le médecin.

"-Boss, je pourrai te parler en privée ?

-...Ouais."

Un peu surpris par cet demande, il emmena Marc dans la cuisine, suffisamment éloignée du salon pour que ce soit "privée".

"-Écoute Patron, depuis le temps qu'on se connait, je pense qu'on peut se considérer comme des "amis" en quelques sortes...

-On peut dire ça effectivement, mais quand tu veux "parler en privée" j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu me demande une raison de ne pas me balancer aux flics, et ça me plait pas trop.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, mais comprends que quand je le fait, c'est dans un soucis de conscience, la dernière patiente que j'ai eu de toi avait deux côtes cassées...

-Et comme je te l'ai expliqué-

-Oui je sais, écoute... c'est évident que tu ne lui fait pas de mal, je me demande juste... si tu te sens vraiment prêt pour tout ça.

-J'aurai pas le choix le moment venu. Et pour l'instant, je m'en sors pas trop mal.

-Tu sais, beaucoup pensent qu'ils ont le choix justement, pourquoi tu ne l'aurai pas ?

-Parce que c'est mon gosse ! Et le Geek, je peux pas être un connard avec lui.

-Tu ne peux pas être un connard avec lui, mais est ce que tu pourra vivre 20ans avec lui et votre enfant, sachant tout ce que ça implique ?

-Tu me fais quoi là ? T'es pas heureux avec ta famille alors tu me dissuade d'en avoir une ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi, je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu bien longtemps avec la même personne, alors je me demande si tu ne réveillera pas un jour et que tu décidera de partir...

-Écoute moi bien, ce gamin, ça fait des années que je le connais, 4mois qu'on vit ensemble, et je me lasse pas de lui ! Jamais j'aurai imaginé être père, et tu sais quoi ?! Lui, il me donne envie de le devenir ! T'es là à me faire ton numéro de psy à croire que j'en ai rien à foutre et que je serais pas capable d'élever un gosse ! Putain ! Tu vois pas que ça crève les yeux que je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui ?!

-... Si je le vois. Je voulais juste te l'entendre dire.

-Tu mériterai un poing dans la gueule. Dit-il, sans vraiment le penser. Va lui faire son échographie, il doit se demander ce qu'on fout.

Marc sortit donc de la cuisine, amusé par la réaction de l'homme en noir. Il fallait toujours l'énerver pour lui faire dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Heureusement, cette fois, il n'avait pas eu à pousser le bouchon trop loin, il était déjà assez tendu. Le criminel claqua la porte et parti dans la direction opposée, une clope à la bouche.

Depuis le salon, la seule chose que la future maman avait entendu c'était la tirade de son compagnon, -qu'il avait un peu crié- et il était un peu sur le cul, mais complètement aux anges. Quand le Dr Goldstein revint, il le regarda attentivement, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire engueuler par le plus grand criminel du monde, il souriait tout en installant son matériel. Comme s'il était content de lui...

"-Il y a un problème ? J'ai entendu des cris...

-Non, mon garçon, aucun. Mais j'ai connu des dizaines de filles qui aurait voulu être à ta place...

-C'est plus facile pour elle, de tomber enceinte, pourtant... répondit-il, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, appréciant la bonne humeur du gynécologue qui était plutôt contagieuse.

-Je parle de ta place dans la vie du Patron.

-Ça n'aura pas été sans difficultés... dit-il, amusé.

-Je m'en doute... Voilà, tout est prêt, enlève ton t-shirt et allonge toi."

Finalement, le Geek aimait bien ce médecin, il était gentil, et il pouvait discuter un peu avec lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que le Patron ou le reste de sa famille. Il exécuta les consignes du docteur.

"-Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? Il hurla : Patron ?!

-Je crois qu'il fume sur le balcon. Précisa Marc.

-Quoi ?! Répondit le concerné en hurlant aussi depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement.

-Bah viens ! On va commencer ! Allongé sur son canapé, une main derrière la tête et le ventre à l'air, ce gamin exigeant la présence du hors-la-loi donnait vraiment envie de rire au docteur. Rire du proxénète qui se faisait mener à la baguette par le petit nerd. Ce gosse était vraiment étonnant.

Ils entendirent un "J'arrive !" et quelques secondes plus tard, ils purent enfin commencer l'échographie. Aidée par le gel bleu gluant et froid, la sonde leur montrait des images en noir et blanc incompréhensible, et après un peu de recherches, le Dr Goldstein réussit à leur montrer leur progéniture et contrôla son développement sous les yeux émus des deux parents -le criminel croyait-il encore qu'il arrivait à cacher son expression derrière de simples lunettes noires ?- , et apparemment, tout allait très bien pour le bébé. Un soulagement immense pouvait se lire sur tout les visages.

"-Vous voulez savoir si c'est une fille ou garçon ? Cette question, il la posait à tout les futurs parents, et dans sa tête, il pariait toujours sur leur choix. Il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que le Patron voudrait savoir.

-Je veux savoir. Je suis déjà sur que c'est un garçon.- Le Gammer le devançait question curiosité.

-Ouais doc', dis nous que c'est un p'tit mec.

-Et bien... C'en est un ! Son développement est parfait, il arriva certainement pile à terme dans 16semaines. Je vais vous sortir une photo. Il appuya sur deux boutons, et un genre de polaroid s'imprima, il le donna au couple, qui fut légèrement absorbé par le visage angélique de leur bébé. Désolé de revenir à un sujet moin réjouissant, mais maintenant il faut que je regarde ce qu'il se passe dans ton appareil génital.

Il déplaça la sonde et ce ne fut plus que de l'art abstrait pour le commun des mortels. En revanche, pour un diplômé en médecine, les images étaient encore plus fascinantes. Il continuait de balader l'appareil sur le bas ventre de son patient, le regard fixé sur l'écran. C'était incroyable. Sa théorie se confirmait, mais il ne semblait y avoir tout de même aucuns problèmes. Il aurait besoin de refaire des échographies, parce qu'il en était sur maintenant, _ça _continuerai d'évoluer, au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement.

"-Alors docteur ? Que se passe-t-il ? L'inquiétude avait repris sa place sur le visage du plus jeune.

-C'est un phénomène extrêmement compliqué... Je ne peux rien faire, et il vaudrait mieux que je ne tente rien, pour le bien du bébé. Tu vois l'écartement là ? -il pointa un endroit sur l'écran- c'est celui entre les os de ton bassin, chez un homme il est beaucoup plus petit normalement. Et tu dois bien te douter qu'un fœtus ne peut se développer que dans un utérus, là, -sur l'image, on voyait maintenant le bébé en entier, et il était bien dans un utérus- tu avais un utérus aveugle, maintenant il est bien visible, tu as du naître avec, c'est peu courant, mais j'ai déjà vu ça. Et là -il décala la sonde un peu plus vers le bas-, on voit qu'il est relié à ton appareil génital, ce qui, tu dois t'en douter, n'est pas vraiment compatible.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Il faudra une césarienne de toute manière, il ne pourra jamais sortir... par là... Le Geek commençait à avoir un peu peur. Son bébé pourrait vraiment essayer... cette sortie ?

-Je pense que ton corps essaye de s'adapter à la situation, tu devais avoir les hanches plus étroite avant ta grossesse, et vu le rétrécissement de ton pénis et de ton scrotum en plus de ton taux élevée d'œstrogènes... Il y a de fortes chances que tu puisse accoucher par voies naturelles...

-Comment ça ? Mais non c'est impossible...

-Doc' comment veux-tu que ce bébé sortent sans césarienne ?

-Et bien... je pense que tout ça va continuer d'évoluer jusqu'à ce que ce soit possible... c'est à dire que tes organes génitaux externes vont se développer à l'inverse du processus normal. Euh... je vais tout reprendre dans l'ordre... Au début d'une grossesse, le fœtus à un genre neutre, puis les œstrogènes arrivent et alors c'est une fille. Ensuite, soit le bébé reste une fille, soit le taux de testostérone contrebalance les effets de l'hormone féminine et alors les ovaires se transforment en testicules et le vagin en pénis. Là, apparemment -mais il faudra suivre l'évolution-... tes organes vont faire l'inverse...

-Hein ?!

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel doc' ?! Clairement !

-Dans quelques semaines, avant l'accouchement, l'inversion sera finie... et alors, tu aura un... vagin. Pour que le bébé puisse sortir naturellement...

-QUOI ?!

* * *

**Comme vous vous en doutez, ce n'est en faite pas le dernier chapitre, et malheureusement, je ne peux pas être sûre de combien il y en aura après celui-là... Peut-être un seul, peut-être 5, aucune idée !**

**Désolé pour la trèèèèèès longue attente, et aussi le fait que ce soit tout à fait impossible, (j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que ça tienne debout quand même... mon dieu si c'était vrai on pourrait changer de sexe comme on veut *-* si c'était juste une question d'hormones perso je serais un mec depuis longtemps !)**

**Reviews ? Comment pensez vous que cette histoire va se finir ? (vos hypothèses m'inspireront, j'en suis certaine :) j'aime beaucoup faire participer mes lecteurs alors n'hésitez surtout pas !)**

**P.S : j'avais un peu arrêté l'écriture de ce chapitre parce qu'une certaine phrase m'avait donné l'idée d'un OS, j'espère le poster bientôt ! **

**A bientôt mes petites loutres ! **


End file.
